


【翔润】润色

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: ABO，涉及道具，口交，镜面play，女装play，捆缚，乳夹，拉珠，射精管制，无射精高潮，前端异物插入，失禁等
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 26





	【翔润】润色

0

松本润躺在床上，整个人都蜷缩成一团。馥郁的Alpha信息素笼罩在他身边，轻易就能勾出他的喘息。细微又难耐的情欲在他身体里扩散开，他下意识的绞紧了双腿，纤腰不自觉的扭动，却不能缓解任何一点内里的空虚。那带着红酒香的Alpha信息素强迫他发情，饱涨的渴求蒸腾起来，从脚尖到发稍，千回百转的搔着他的痒。他止不住的震颤着，欲望的浪潮席卷全身，他已经完全湿透了。

现在他有点后悔自己的选择，因为情况本可以不这么狼狈。他只是单纯的被朋友介绍来试一节课。那块写着“性爱教学”招牌让他略微踟蹰了一会儿，但很快就被门口的小哥招呼了进去。然后他填了基本资料和意向调查，就跟着进入了教室。

与其说是教室，这更像是爱情旅店中的某一间。浅粉色的灯光把整个空间都勾勒的暧昧不明，长绒毛的纯白地毯，挂着帐幔的圆床，全透明的浴室，以及摆放整齐的各类道具，加上空气里隐约飘散着的Alpha信息素，让他本能的感到危险。然而身后的门关上了，房间里留他一个人，和那个在床边等着他的Alpha。

“樱井翔。”那个人站起来介绍自己。他目光温和，一丝不苟的穿着西装，如果不是在这样意味不明的环境中，应当是个令人心动的老师。松本润象征性的和他握手，表情有些局促。樱井翔微笑着示意他也坐下来，并和他保持了安全的距离。

“你可以放松一点儿。在课程开始之前，我们需要确认一些基本信息。”樱井翔翻看他填写的表格。“松本润，男性Omega，身体健康，无不良病史，报名理由是，嗯……”

他皱了皱眉，笔尾抵在下巴上，抬眼向他确认。

“您的男友认为您在性爱方面和他不合？”

“是前男友。”松本润的眼神不自然的飘到一边去。“他嫌我活儿不好，因为这个我们一直吵架。”

“一个Alpha不该说出这种话。”樱井翔略微可惜的摇了摇头。“至少对我来说，您是我见过最可爱的Omega。”

“…谢谢。”松本润谨慎的表示着感谢。他不太擅长应对这种场面话，对目前不明朗的情况仍感到紧张不安。

“我们的课程是如何安排的？”

“由于是一对一教学，进度是因人而异的，松本先生。”

“那我，呃…”松本润努力的调整着措辞，“我要怎么学习？”

“我们以实践为主，当然也会加入理论的教学。”樱井翔脱下了外套，剪裁合身的衬衫把他流畅的肌肉线条展现的分外性感。

“你的意思是让我和你，嗯…可我并不想这样。”松本润想要拒绝。和陌生人做爱对他来说是太荒唐的事，可对方刻意释放出的Alpha信息素却让他腿软。

“请相信我的职业素养，先生。必要时我会和您发生插入式性行为，但绝对不会标记您。”他松了松领口的扣子，这样危险的信号让松本润不自觉的后退，但樱井翔并没有给他太多的压迫感，他仍然微笑着，礼貌的询问他。

“您是希望我暂时穿着衣服，还是直接脱光？”

1

太热了。灼人的情欲快要将他燃尽，残留的那一点儿羞耻心却让他不愿直面这些欲望。樱井翔在一旁注视着他——这该死的引诱他发情的Alpha，正在直勾勾的盯着他，看他难耐的在床单上蹭着身子，艰难的靠布料的摩擦缓解可怕的空虚感——意识到自己正在被这么注视着，那把火就在他体内烧的更旺了。

“需要我帮您脱掉衣服吗？”樱井翔的语气温和，手上的动作却干脆利落。松本润无法拒绝他，你不能指望一个发情中的Omega还有什么力气。樱井翔尽量避免了直接接触他的皮肤，压抑的喘息还是止不住从他喉咙里溢了出来。

“没关系，松本先生，这没什么羞耻的。”樱井翔低沉的声线耐心的劝慰他，“试着感受自己的身体，这样你才能获得更愉悦的体验。”

泛着酒香的信息素让他如同醉了一般意识模糊。松本润抓着床单，用力到指节都泛出白色。他不自觉的弓起了身子，屁股也高高的翘了起来。他凭着本能做这一切，阴茎肿胀的翘起，后穴的水甚至流到了大腿上。“这没什么羞耻的”，那个人好像这么说了，想要满足自己，这没什么羞耻的。他压低了腰，低到阴茎都能蹭到床单里的程度，这样的摩擦有限的缓解了一点他的饥渴。然后他伸出手来——他现在顾不得别的，他只想要被什么东西填满，即使是自己的手指也没关系。他把手伸进去，高温的穴肉立刻热情的咬紧了入侵的异物。Omega的天赋让这样的进入毫不费力，松本润在自己体内进出着，带出越来越多的水，那些温暖润滑的液体的溢出让他觉得自己像一块化掉的奶油。

“您做的不错。”樱井翔适时的夸奖在他耳边响起来。他从一旁的桌子上拿起了什么，放在了松本润的嘴边。

“试试含着这个。”

他把一根仿真阳具递过去。松本润听话的含在嘴里，他疯狂的渴望着，不管是哪里都想要被填满。他卖力的吞吐着那根硅胶制品，用舌头描摹上面的纹路，樱井翔配合他的动作轻浅的在他口中抽送着，龟头顶到他的上颚，深入他的喉咙，这让他有些难受，可还是忍不住的想要含得更深。

但他知道那是假的，是人工的制品，那玩意儿没有温度，再怎么卖力的舔舐也不会变得更大。可在他眼前就有一个勃起的Alpha，他正在被自己的信息素所吸引，裆部也明显的鼓了起来。他只要伸出手去就能碰到那里，那滚烫的，硬挺的，能够带给他满足的……

为什么不呢？

于是他起身去解樱井翔的腰带。他的手止不住的抖着，拉开皮带扣时甚至滑了好几下。樱井翔伸出手帮他，又明知故问。

“您想做什么，松本先生？”

“我想要…想要你……”

松本润含糊不清的说着，把他粗大的阴茎含在嘴里。那样真实的Alpha的气息让他着迷，他吮吸舔舐，感受着上面的青筋在自己口中的跳动，体内又有更多的水流了出来。樱井翔抚着他后脑的发，不时的鼓励着他。

“你做的很棒，对，舌头可以再用力一点。”他的声音低沉舒缓，连轻微的喘息都让松本润觉得性感。

“可以沿着冠状沟舔过去试试，嗯…你很好，让我很舒服。”樱井翔及时的回馈让他的情欲越来越急不可耐。他的后穴还是空的，除了被手指可怜的扩张过，别的什么也没有。饥渴难耐的甬道不停地流着水，阴茎也肿涨得发疼。想要被撑开，被进入，被填满。这样的念头反复的出现在他脑海里，他喘着气把那根吐出来，想要去满足自己更迫切的渴求。因此他拉着樱井翔坐回床上，直接跨坐在他身上，扶着他的性器在自己湿滑的股缝里磨蹭着，然后那根粗硬的东西终于如愿以偿的插了进来。比他想象中还要美妙的饱涨感传遍了他的全身，他被填满了，那些折磨他的痒终于有所缓解，他迫不及待的坐下去，那根巨物一插到底，撑开了他的腔口，让他忍不住的射了出来。乳白色的精液射在樱井翔的衬衫上，嫩穴还在不住的收缩，用力的吮吸着他的性器。

松本润太兴奋了，那种愉悦让他感觉自己飘在半空。他现在离樱井翔很近，Alpha太过浓郁的信息素让他即使射过一次也无法抑制的流出更多水来。他开始扭动自己的腰，感受着那根性器在自己体内的摩擦和冲撞。樱井翔配合他向上顶着，一边用手撩开他额前的发。

“试着去找自己体内的敏感点，松本先生。”樱井翔尽职尽责的履行着他教师的职责。“在那之前，你可以先告诉我，你想让我碰哪里？”

松本润的大脑一片空白，艰难的读取着他话中的信息。他抓着樱井翔的手往自己的侧腰放去，那片敏感的区域让他本就滚烫的皮肤好像要烧起来。可他又觉得不够，挺着胸想要把被忽略的乳首往樱井翔嘴里送。

“你很贪心呢，松本先生。”樱井翔这么说着，还是含住了他粉嫩的乳首。他舌尖灵巧的在那颗肉粒上按压舔弄，手沿着侧腰滑到臀瓣，揉捏他饱满圆润的屁股。松本润在升腾的快感中仰起头来呻吟，樱井翔托着他，帮他寻找最满意的姿势。终于在撞击到某一点时他的身体猛的绷紧，樱井翔再一次撞过去，松本润几乎要哭出来。

“是…是那里……老师…”他抱着樱井翔，在剧烈的快感中泣不成声。

“是那里吗？”樱井翔停了下来。松本润的感官落回地面上，太多的水从他体内流了出来，他受不了这样漫长的停顿。

“你想要什么？告诉我。”

没必要压抑自己。松本润这样对自己说。樱井翔把他干得太爽了，他没必要忍着，他只要说出来，说出来就能得到他想要的。

“…想要你干我…樱井老师……呜…”他扭着腰，引导着那根去碰他体内最敏感的软肉。

“……我想要…想要…想要老师射给我…呜…求你…”

“乖孩子。”樱井翔奖励般的亲吻他的侧颈。他把松本润平放在床上，松本润立刻顺从的张开了双腿。他太渴望被深入了，樱井翔靠过来，再次进入了他的身体。

“您希望我在性爱中怎么称呼您？”他缓缓的插进去，确认着必要的事项。

“随你…呜…怎么都行……”松本润夹着他的腰，只希望他进入的更快一点。樱井翔完全进入了，粗硬的性器给他愉悦的满足感，他浑身颤抖着，又改了主意，

“…润……叫我润…”

“好的。”樱井翔答应着，温柔的挺着胯操干他。他刻意的放缓了步调，看着松本润的阴茎吐出透明的液体，看着他的汗水和体液湿透床单，看他的表情在难耐和欢愉之间切换着，诱导他发出好听的声音来。

“房间的隔音很好，润。”樱井翔趴在他耳边，诱人的玫瑰味Omega信息素让他很难把持自己。

“叫出来，润。”他的嗓音有些哑了，在这样的气氛中却格外性感。“这里没有别人，别担心。”

“…啊…我…呜…”松本润抱着他的脖子，无助的摇着头。

“哈…快一点…我可以…呜……”

樱井翔在他的催促中加快了速度。他富有技巧的律动一次次的碾过松本润的敏感点，撑开他的腔口，进到最深入最美妙的地方去。松本润迎合他的动作，媚穴努力的把他的整根都接纳进去。他的声音越来越激烈，穴口都被摩擦的红肿，但他不知疲倦的渴求着更多，想要更多，他像新鲜的红樱桃，被操的汁水横流。穴肉贪婪的包裹着樱井翔的性器，抽搐着想要榨干他。淫靡的水声回荡在房间里，两人的信息素在空气中暧昧的交缠。松本润已经不知道自己什么时候到的高潮了，他看着自己的前端颤抖着射出透明的液体，身体在樱井翔抽离时都忍不住痉挛。

床单完全湿透了。松本润觉得自己即使是发情期都没有这么精疲力竭过。他脸上的红潮还没褪去，羞耻感先一步涌了上来。他把脸埋在柔软的枕头里，觉得自己无法面对这个才第一次见面的人。

“没关系，松本先生。我之前也说了，这没什么好羞耻的。”樱井翔脱下他被弄脏的衬衣，顺便也脱下了裤子。现在两个人毫无顾忌的坦诚相见了。

“还站得起来么？”樱井翔伸手去扶他。“您可以先洗个澡。”

松本润勉强撑起身子，被樱井翔带着前往浴室，现在他像刚从水里捞出来一样湿漉漉的。路过洗手池的镜子，他禁不住的躲闪了目光，樱井翔注意到这一点，带着他停在那里。

“您可以在这儿好好看看自己。”樱井翔在他身后强迫他看着镜子，浓郁的酒香又在空气里扩散开。

“我不能再做了，樱井老师，我…我会受不了…”

“没有抑制剂干预的情况下，Omega的发情期可以长达一周。”樱井翔压低他的腰，让他的脸更贴近镜子。“相信自然选择的结果，您的身体不会有问题。”

松本润被迫接受这一切，体内的热量又涌动起来。他贴近镜子，注视着里面的自己。他的皮肤本就偏白，让未褪的淡粉色更加明显。眼角还红着，睫毛根被未干的泪水濡湿。红肿的嘴唇上依稀看得见被自己咬出的牙印。镜中的他透露着浸淫在欲望中的气息，连呼出的热气都带着色情。

“松本先生动情的样子非常可爱哦。”樱井翔的声音响在耳边，他才意识到两人的距离有多么近。樱井翔的胸膛宽阔又结实，线条流畅的手臂环着他，温热的气息把他整个人都包裹起来。

又有水从他体内流出来了。难以启齿的，他的阴茎也逐渐充血。他看得到自己镜中的眼神开始变得迷离，其中飘摇的理智很快被情欲侵占了。他微微张开嘴唇，镜中自己的脸是如此的诱人而性感，让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了上去。冰冷的镜面给他带来异样的刺激，他舌尖在上面划着圈，在玻璃上留下晶莹的水渍。

“对。就是这样，你得学着欣赏自己。”樱井翔又向下压了压他的腰，现在他离镜子更近了，屁股也翘的更高。樱井翔的手握住了他的前端，熟练的套弄起来。松本润没想到自己这么快就可以得到这一切，他的阴茎被撸动着，快感也聚集起来，于是他更卖力的亲吻那面镜子，以此来讨好身后的人，好获得他的嘉奖。樱井翔手上的动作加快了，指甲搔刮过铃口，他就射了出来。可这并没有让他感觉好一点。他脑中忍不住去想象樱井翔插入他的样子，那根凶狠的性器一次又一次的在他体内冲撞，毫不留情的研磨和碾压。他渴望这样的进入，只有这样他才能满足。他向后顶着腰，用屁股去碰樱井翔的阴茎。他的信息素正不受控制的溢出来，而樱井翔离他这么近，不可能没有反应。

“樱井老师…”

他呼唤他的名字。语气里甚至带了点撒娇的意味。空虚的滋味太难受了，被插入的感觉又这么好，他一刻也不想等。樱井翔意外的没有再磨蹭，扶着那根凶器直接进入了他。松本润不受控制的叫了出来，炙热的硬物捣弄着他柔软的肠肉，密集的快感撞击的他几乎站不稳。他仍然注视着镜子，想看清身后人的动作。但镜面太高了，他只能努力的塌下腰去，才能勉强的看到一点。

“想看看您是怎么被插入的吗？”樱井翔似乎看透了他的意图。他把松本润抱起来，让他趴跪在洗脸池上。湿滑窄小的台面让松本润有些紧张，樱井翔揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，又缓缓的撑开了他的身体。

这下他可以看得很清楚了。樱井翔那根粗硬的性器不留情面的进入他，动作间带出飞溅的液体，抽插时翻出的嫩肉像在依依不舍的挽留。樱井翔插入得又急又快，囊袋拍打着他的臀瓣，在上面留下淡色的红痕。松本润一直看着，甚至忘记了自己可以移开视线。原来那根性器就是这样带给他快乐，他觉得神奇，但已经不能更深入的思考什么。情欲已经占据了他的大脑，他需要把全部的精力都放在保持平衡和享受快感上。樱井翔扶着他的腰，隔着镜面与他视线相交。他的眼神里多了几分带着欲望的凶狠，可那样的眼神轻易就能征服他。他在这样的眼神中剧烈的喘息、剧烈的颤抖，然后又一次攀上了高潮，他已经记不清这是第几次了。樱井翔从身后抱住他，防止他从洗脸池上跌落下来。松本润所有的力气都被耗尽，他艰难的喘息着，等待理智再一次回到大脑里。

“您进步的很快，松本先生。您喜欢我这么做吗？”

他听见樱井翔这么说着，然后就由于过度的疲倦昏睡过去了。

2

松本润醒来的时候大脑还是昏昏沉沉的。他大概睡了五分钟，也或许是一个小时。他动了动身子，发现自己的行动被限制住了。

“您醒了，松本先生。”注意到他的动作，樱井翔扶他起来，喂他喝了一些水。

清凉的水下去，松本润觉得自己舒服了一些，但那些碍手碍脚的绳子并不让他好受。

“这是什么，樱井老师？”

“您的基础比我想象中要好一些，所以我准备了更高阶一点的课程。”樱井翔站在一旁，用笔在课程清单上勾划着什么。

“您或许能理解，有时候适当的疼痛和忍耐可以带来更丰富的快感。”他从一旁的衣柜中拉出一面等身镜，好让松本润看清自己现在的样子。

“您可以先看一下。对我的手艺还满意吗？”

松本润抬头看向镜子。红色的棉绳套在颈部，向下在锁骨、胸前和耻骨处打结，然后左右拉开在胸口扯出好看的菱形。从胯下穿过的两股分开在阴茎两侧，把他粉嫩性器很好的凸显出来。最后绳结在背后缚住双手，向前收在腰际，让他本就纤瘦的腰显得更加细弱了。

“考虑到您的皮肤比较敏感，我选用了较为柔软的棉绳，不会在您的皮肤上留下印痕。”樱井翔把镜子收起来，从桌子上拿起一块黑色的眼罩。

“下面我要蒙上您的眼睛了。希望您能用其他的感官来好好感受。”

“一定要这样吗，老师？”松本润向后挪了挪身子。隔绝光线让他很没有安全感。

“别怕，松本先生。”樱井翔靠过去。他没有刻意的释放信息素，皮肤上残留的一点味道却让松本润莫名的安心。于是他的眼睛被蒙住了，接着他感受到樱井翔的离开，打开抽屉的声音从不远处传来。

“您喜欢什么颜色？”

尽管知道他无法看见，樱井翔还是事无巨细的询问他的意见。松本润的脑海里忍不住浮现出自己刚才的样子，甚至短暂的思考了什么颜色与红色相配。很快他又为自己的想象中的样子感到羞耻，掩饰般的摇了摇头。

“白色吧，樱井老师。白色就好。”

“好的。”

樱井翔又靠近了。松本润已经熟悉了他的气息。他把两个小夹子夹在了松本润的乳尖。那夹子是硅胶材质的，不至于夹痛他，却让他情不自禁的抖了一下。然后他感到有轻飘飘的触感落在他乳头的下方。大概是羽毛，樱井翔为他挑选了两片纯白的羽毛，现在就垂在乳夹下面。他只是想象这个场景，就忍不住因羞耻而湿润了起来。

“我要开始了，松本先生。”樱井翔的声音没有太多的起伏。随后他按下了开关，轻微的颤抖从他胸前的两点传来。细密的刺激丝丝缕缕的撩拨他的乳首，咬着他的尖端，温热的暖流从震动的地方扩散开，酥麻的快感蔓延到头皮。他情不自禁的扭动着身子，他感受到自己的阴茎又肿胀起来，蹭着棉绳的边缘。胸前不断传来的快感越来越让他难以忍受，他知道樱井翔就在旁边，胸前的痒意让他不由得向那个方向扭动身子，随后他惊喜的感觉到樱井翔的气息近了，那带着红酒醇香的信息素靠近了他。他顾不得矜持的张开了双腿，他知道自己的后穴早已经饥渴难耐了。

冰凉的触感传来，有什么圆形的珠子挤进了他的后穴。这感觉并不糟，他急切的把那玩意吞了进去。接着是第二颗，第三颗，珠子的直径慢慢增大了，后穴被越来越大的撑开，兴奋的不停流着水。他还没有到极限，可樱井翔就已经停了下来。松本润有些不满的挺了挺腰，樱井翔安慰似的摸了一把他的大腿根，然后按下了另一个开关。

松本润几乎在一瞬间绷紧了身子。震动从他后穴传来，沿着脊椎一寸一寸向上攀升，和胸前的快感交织在一起，让他头皮发麻。他收缩着后穴承接那些快意，挤压着那些小圆球好让他们能更好的抚慰自己敏感的区域，让湿淋淋的肠壁在这样的刺激下获得舒爽和满足。但很快他发现这快感是有限的，那些被穿在一起的珠子并不能更深入他。他们只能勉强擦过他的前列腺，那点轻微的刺激更像是一种折磨。他用屁股蹭着床单，向上顶着胯，在柔软的大床上扭动着身体，希望能被进入的更深一点儿。他的前端已经涨的生疼，也没有人来抚慰。双手被束缚住，棉绳的摩擦啮噬着他的末梢神经。他无助的呜咽着，希望樱井翔能好心的给他多一点快乐。

终于，樱井翔的手握住了他的性器，却没有如他想象中那样动作起来。他把一个圆环扣在了他阴茎根部。这样的触感让他胆怯的并起双腿，却被那双手温柔的分开。

“不要怕，松本先生。”樱井翔的声音蛊惑着他的心。“相信我，您会很舒服的。”

接着松本润感到自己的阴茎被含住了。湿热的口腔只包裹到龟头的边缘，舌尖充分的舔舐吮吸着头部，嘴唇微微摩擦敏感的冠状沟，另一只手去揉捏他的囊袋。松本润很快就承受不住了，他的肌肉紧绷起来，阴茎颤抖着想要发泄，溢出的水浸湿了后穴的圆球，可他什么也射不出来。樱井翔的动作并没有停滞，他更深入的吞吐着，用口腔挤压他膨大的龟头，发出色情的水声，手指环住柱身旋转，舌尖又沿着一路舔舐下来，把他的囊袋含在口中细细的舔弄。松本润的大腿无助的抖着，他断断续续的呻吟，也不知道自己要先乞求些什么。

“…樱井老师……不…不要那样……我想射…我……哈…请给我…啊……”

他几乎是在尖叫。他的身子一会儿绷紧，一会儿又松弛下来，但被禁锢的欲望并不能找到发泄的出口。樱井翔终于放开他，把他后穴的那些珠子一股脑的抽了出来。他在这样剧烈的摩擦中又一次剧烈的颤抖，然后樱井翔抵在了他的穴口，不多犹豫的插入了他的身体。粗硬的性器碾过他敏感的软肉，身体的每一个细胞都欢呼雀跃。樱井翔的动作比前几次来的粗暴，这恰恰让松本润更加的满足。他尽量大的张开双腿接纳他，肠道包裹住他热情的吮吸，撒娇般的想要留他在身体里。

“润，你变得很会吸呢。”

樱井翔说着一些下流的话，这让松本润更兴奋了。他翘起的前端已经忍到了极点，快感不断的堆积起来，他觉得自己每一根神经都绷紧了。他在樱井翔的撞击中挣扎着，绳子勒的他生疼，胸前的两片羽毛还不轻不重的搔着他的痒。现在那样的刺激已经无足轻重了。他只想射出来。只要能射出来，让他做什么都行。

“…求你…求你让我射……”

他泣不成声。眼前一片黑暗，让他觉得自己无助到了极点。那根粗硬的性器还在他体内反复研磨他的腺体，他的腔口打开了，欢喜的接纳樱井翔的冲撞。他不断扭着腰，又一次绷紧了身子，连足尖都绷到了极限。接着他感到那个环被打开了，他终于能射出来。那些浅白的液体一股一股的喷涌出来，他抑制不住的抽搐着，终于释放的快感让他整个人都有一种飘然的满足。他不知道这样的颤抖持续了多久，他脱力的躺在床上，眼罩已经完全湿透了，但他不知道自己是不是在哭。他感觉身体的每一个部分都在源源不断的溢出水来。

樱井翔取下了他胸口的夹子，又摘下了他的眼罩。他的眼睛因流泪而酸涩，樱井翔贴心的帮他擦干了泪水。他胸膛上下起伏着，喘息和心跳在安静的空间里清晰可辨。

“…水…请给我一些水。”

他过了好久才艰难的开口。他的喉咙因为过度的呻吟而干渴。樱井翔给他一些水，又帮他解开绳子。棉绳还是在他身上留下了些浅粉色的印记，不过应该很快就会消退了。他软绵绵的躺着，樱井翔扶着他刚刚释放过的性器，把一根金属的细棒从铃口插了进去。

“…老师？”松本润表达了一些微小的疑惑，但没有力气再抗议什么。随他去吧。松本润仍然躺着，甚至没有力气并拢自己的双腿。

“您在基本资料中填写了对穿搭很感兴趣？”樱井翔背对着他，在衣柜里翻找着什么。

“嗯…还好吧。”

“那您想不想试试这个？”

樱井翔从衣柜里拿出一套制度来。那是一套水色的关西襟，配着格纹的短裙。

“…不，老师。”松本润抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛，他的声音听起来仍有些喘。

“这节课就快结束了，不会再过分消耗您的体力。”樱井翔把那套衣服在他赤裸的身体上比划了一下，松本润怀疑这个要求只是出于他的恶趣味。

“还是希望您能配合。”

因此他半推半就的穿上了那套衣服，然后在樱井翔的要求下站在了镜子前。插在前端的那根金属棒让他有些不舒服，不过不太妨碍他的动作。他踩在白色的地毯上，柔软的长绒毛挠得他脚心发痒。他的肩要比女生的宽一些，把上身撑得有些紧了，稍微一抬手就露出他好看的腰线。裙子比想象中还要短，他往下拉了拉，刚好能遮住大腿根。

“还挺合身的。”樱井翔帮他调了调腰围。他的腰很窄，身形看起来格外的单薄。温热的气息洒在松本润的后颈，那块本就发热的腺体更烫了起来。指尖有意无意的从腰际划过去，他此刻的身体格外的敏感，樱井翔甚至不用释放太多的信息素来引诱他，稍微的撩拨就让他承受不住，双腿发软的跪了下去。樱井翔调整了姿势让他倚靠在自己怀里，帮他把上半身扶正。

“不试试摆几个好看的姿势吗？”

松本润动了动身子，半勃的阴茎在裙子上撑出一个小小的凸起。他现在正面对着镜子，大腿并拢着，小腿向两边分开，楚楚可怜的样子令人移不开眼。樱井翔的手从他裙底伸进去了，但那块水色的布料没能遮盖他的动作。他的手捏住了金属棒露出的部分，轻轻的向里抽送着，细微的刺痛感传来，松本润咬着下唇，看见镜子中自己的脸渐渐染上了酡红。

樱井翔手上的动作并没有停，他继续向下刺探着，直到那根钝圆的头部戳到敏感的前列腺。松本润又开始抖了，奇怪的热潮又涌上来，他忍不住掀开自己的裙子，好清楚的看到樱井翔手上的动作。樱井翔操纵着那根细棒的进出，一次次从前面捣弄着他的敏感点。他的阴茎肿胀起来了，挤压着那根异物，微妙的酸胀感和满足感又升腾起来。他喘息着，有些紧绷的布料摩擦着他的乳首，这让他难耐起来。他去抓樱井翔空闲的那只手，把他放到自己的胸口。

“…嗯…碰碰我…”

他用额头蹭着樱井翔的肩窝。樱井翔隔着布料抚上他的胸口，在乳晕上打圈，又在那颗浑圆的肉粒上按压揉捻。松本润注视着镜中的这一切，情不自禁的张开了双腿。他把裙子掀的很高，阴茎高高的翘起，晶莹的水从那个被堵住的小口涌出来，他甚至能清晰的看到自己的后穴难耐的一张一合，湿润的流着水，等待被进入。他其实已经很痒了，从甬道深处传来的空虚的痒意如同漩涡般吞噬他。他有些艰难的撑起身子，他想要樱井翔，想要被他那根粗大的性器填满。这样的姿势让他有些别扭，他努力的抬起身子，给身后那根顶着他的性器一点空间。樱井翔适时的托起他，扶着自己的粗大抵在穴口。这次松本润看得更清楚了，比在浴室那次更加清晰。他看着饱满膨大的龟头一点一点的撑开自己，不敢相信窄小的穴口竟然能容纳这样的巨物。那根东西捅进来了，把他撑得满满的，然后开始小幅度的快速抽插。松本润抓着裙摆，看着自己的小穴吸附的媚态，流出的水把樱井翔的性器弄得湿漉漉的，他能感到那根在自己体内涨大。那都是因为我，是我让他这么兴奋了。松本润这么想着，更卖力的咬紧了他的性器。樱井翔闷哼了一声，贴在他的耳畔夸奖他。

“你做的很棒，润。你把我吸的好紧。”

樱井翔大力的揉捏着他的臀瓣，把他浑圆紧实的臀部揉成各种形状。下身狠狠的朝着他的敏感点撞过去，手上还不忘抽动那根细棒。脆弱的腺体禁不住这样前后夹击的刺激，松本润又哭了出来，他忍不住向后撞着樱井翔的胯，一下又一下的，渴望更多，想要更多。

“…求你……求你标记我…给我…让我怀孕…”

松本润已经不知道自己在说什么了。他想让那根粗大刺进自己的腔口，在里面成结，摩擦他腔口那一圈软肉，把精液全都留在他肚子里。只是这么想着他都觉得自己快要发疯。

“…呜…我想要……樱井老师…射给我…让我怀上你的孩子…”

“不可以哦。”

樱井翔身下的力度不减，手中的刺激也越来越重。松本润小腹的憋胀感在这样的快感中愈发明显，他感觉自己快要融化了，他呻吟着，小腹不住的抽搐，樱井翔终于舍得放过他，把那根堵住他的细棒抽出。灼热的痛感夹杂着快感从他下腹冲了上来。他的阴茎抽动着把精液射得到处都是，淡黄色的液体也无法控制的涌了出来。纯白的地毯被他搞得湿漉漉的，但他已经无暇顾及。他沉浸在令人意识模糊的快感里，感觉自己从里到外已经被掏得干干净净。

3

那样的“性爱教学”松本润之后又去过几次。这让他觉得荒唐，可又情不自禁的想要依赖。性和爱实在是无法分得太清楚的两件事，这种隐隐约约的念头让他害怕。他怕自己陷入樱井翔例行公事的爱里去，最后又平白无故的被辜负。

所以一套课程结束的时候他觉得怅然若失，又有些释然。他原以为这件事要结束了，如果樱井翔没有主动来找他的话。

“明天有空吗？”

熟悉的声音从手机那端传来的时候松本润忍不住心跳加速。他这才发现用来劝慰自己的那一套根本不管用，他就是喜欢上这个人了。

“嗯…有的，樱井老师。”

“那见面吗？”

“课程不是已经结束了…”

“还有结业考试呢。”

他听到樱井翔低低的笑声，竟然觉得这样的别有用心也可爱起来。

他们约在一个普通的酒店里见面。樱井翔穿了简单的T恤和牛仔裤，靠在床上玩手机的样子随意又自然。

“希望今天你可以放松点儿。”看到松本润进来，他放下了手机。松本润把包丢到一边，堪堪贴了上来。

“老师需要我帮忙脱衣服吗？”

“按你的节奏来就好。”

松本润搂住他的脖子和他接吻。他啃咬樱井翔的下唇，把湿滑的舌尖送进他口中。樱井翔含住他的舌头用力吮吸，牙齿挨着他的舌根轻轻摩擦。松本润的气息很快不稳起来，他撑着樱井翔的胸膛喘气，两人的唇瓣分开时拉出纤细的银丝。

“我好像没教过你接吻呢。”樱井翔的拇指抚过他的唇角，含着笑意看着他。“我觉得那是恋人间才会做的事。”

“可我正好比较擅长这个。”

松本润脱去他的衣服，也把自己的衣服剥光，然后亲吻他的下巴和脖颈，又沿着锁骨细细啃噬。樱井翔的手探到他身后去扩张他的后穴。那里很容易就湿润了，手指的进出毫不费力。松本润在他手指的进出中有些发软，勉强撑住了力，才握住他半勃的阴茎含了进去。他的舌尖软嫩却有力，舔过樱井翔的冠状沟，又在饱满的头部亲了一口，发出色情又下流的水声。手指灵活的玩弄着他鼓胀的囊袋，直到樱井翔的呼吸无法压抑的粗重起来。然后他跨坐在樱井翔的大腿上，扶着那根无数次带给他舒爽和快意的性器，对准穴口一点点的坐了下去。

被那样紧致的包裹着让樱井翔倒吸一口气。柔软的肠壁用力的夹紧了他，然后松本润在他身上小幅度的划着圈，让他的阴茎在体内搅拌戳动。他的根部被紧致的穴口箍住了，敏感的龟头在温暖柔软的甬道里暧昧的磨蹭。松本润美好的让他欣喜。他能感受到松本润肠壁一下一下的收缩，在上下的起伏中给他带来新鲜的快意。

“你进步真的很快呢，润。”樱井翔把他放平在床上，握住他的膝盖，几乎要把他的身体对折。松本润红着眼角看他，伸出手抱住他的背。

“那老师要给我奖励。”

樱井翔啃咬他的唇，又含住他的耳垂细细的舔弄，双手揉捏着他的臀瓣，下身用力的撞击着他湿润的后穴。他对松本润所有的敏感带都已经很熟悉了，轻而易举的就能让他失神。

“啊…呜……我好舒服…老师…哈…你干的我好爽…”

“你知道我用那些道具的时候心里多不高兴。”樱井翔的性器快速摩擦着他体内最敏感的软肉，在他向上抬腰的时候狠狠的冲撞进去。“怎么什么都能让你叫的这么好听。”

“…呜……不是的…只有老师…啊……”

松本润眯着眼睛辩解。他太舒服了，樱井翔这次并没有收着力道，他肆无忌惮的律动给松本润带来梦想般的满足。温热的水不断从他身体深处涌出，快感的浪潮一波一波的淹没了他。他的手颤抖着想去抚慰前端，却被樱井翔挡开。他们调整了姿势，樱井翔扶着他的腰，又从后面插入。

“用后面可以射的吧。”樱井翔亲吻着他的背。“那就别碰前面。”

松本润被他操弄的腿根发颤，闭着眼享受他带来的一切，臀部不由自主的迎合着身后人的冲撞。这一切太美妙了，畅快淋漓，世界上没有比这更好的事了。

他被樱井翔干得意识模糊，直到他哭喊着求饶，樱井翔才磨磨蹭蹭的射出来。樱井翔搂着他，之前他们从来没有这么亲密的姿势。樱井翔用鼻尖蹭他的侧颈，玫瑰味的Omega信息素让他着迷。

“我第一次见你的时候就很心动。”樱井翔随意的把头埋在他侧颈里。“你的味道太好了。”

松本润动了动脖子，樱井翔把他蹭的有些痒。

“没有点儿别的？”

“太多了，你要先听哪一个？”

“就最重要的那个。”

樱井翔抬起头，含着笑意的圆眼睛认真的注视着他。

“我喜欢你。”

松本润在他脸上亲了一口。

“我也是。”


End file.
